This patent is directed to a port assembly for use with a needleless connector, and, in particular, to a port assembly for use with a needleless connector wherein the port assembly includes a pivoting cutting mechanism.
Intravenous (“I.V.”) therapy involves the delivery of fluids to a patient through a vein. For example, a catheter is placed into the vein of the patient, and then fluids are administered to the patient through the catheter. Typically, the catheter is connected to an administration set in communication with a container, such as a flexible container or bag, from which fluids are infused into the patient.
The flexible container conventionally has two ports, an administration port (“admin port”) and a medication port (“med port”), each port serving a different purpose. The admin port is used to access the solution in the container to infuse fluid from the container into the patient. The med port is used by a healthcare worker or a pharmacist to access the solution in the container to aspirate solution or to introduce medication and/or other substances (e.g., nutritional supplements, vitamins, etc.) into the container.
Both ports conventionally require the use of sharp objects to gain access to the solution in the container. The admin port is usually defined a thermoplastic tube or chimney with a solid thermoplastic membrane is disposed in the tube or chimney, the membrane preventing access to the solution in the container. A sharp spike (such as may conform to International Organization for Standardization Standard ISO 8536-4) is inserted into the tube or chimney, and advanced along the tube or chimney to pierce the membrane. The spike is attached to the administration set, and thereby establishes fluid communication between the container and the set. The med port conventionally usually includes a solid rubber septum that may be pierced using a needle, pointed cannula or other sharp instrument, such as a “reconstitution adapter”.
The sharp, pointed instruments used to access the solution in the container via the admin or med ports represent an accidental puncture hazard to the healthcare worker or the pharmacist using the instrument, as well as a hazard to the patient, the equipment (e.g., the container), and others involved in the patient's healthcare. For example, the traditional unshrouded sharp spikes used to access the admin port can cause damage to container upon spiking. The spikes also present a puncture hazard to healthcare workers who handle the container as a waste container, especially where the container is a thin-film bag.
Moreover, there are other drawbacks to the conventional mechanisms used to access the solution in the container via conventional admin and med ports. For example, the use of the conventional sharp spike with an admin port can result in accidental disconnect, inadvertent touch contamination, and “no-flow” medication errors, which “no-flow” errors may result from the user failing to advance the spike far enough into the port in the absence of discrete feedback indicating complete connection. The ergonomic difficulty of connection/disconnection of the spike with the admin port may be aggravated where the tube or chimney that defines the admin port is flexible. On the med port side, the injection of medication using a syringe and needle requires non-trivial mechanical effort by the pharmacist or healthcare worker because of the small lumen size of the needle, when compared, for example, with the size of a conventional male luer. Conventional admin ports do not reseal, requiring the user to invert the bag when removing the sharp spike to prevent leakage.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved assembly embodying advantageous alternatives to the conventional devices discussed above.